


Gorgeous

by hana_14



Series: James + Sirius [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy!, M/M, at the breakfast table, james thinks sirius is goooorgeous, sooo much fluff as usual haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_14/pseuds/hana_14
Summary: James is just contemplating Sirius's gorgeousness over breakfast, but obviously, Peter being Peter, he has to say something loudly that leads Sirius to find out. Now, this isn't all bad as there's something Sirius has been thinking, too. (And it's been bugging the life out of Moony and Wormtail.)





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU for clicking!! <3

"He's so...gorgeous," James mumbled with a goofy smile, watching Sirius lean over to reach the jam. They were sitting at the breakfast table. Remus sighed.  
"Please keep it to yourself James, there's only so many times one can hear that phrase before his ears start to bleed." he said flatly, earning a laugh from Peter.  
"But I haven't said it that often," complained James.  
"Firstly, yes you have, and secondly, when you haven't, Padfoot has," quipped Peter. James's heart thudded with hope - Paddy really said that?  
Sirius gave him a funny look.  
"I have what?" he asked curiously.  
"Nothing - " James tried to say, but it was too late.  
"Called James gorgeous. Like, all the time. Why?" said Peter. Sirius quickly averted James's eyes.  
"Uhh..." he felt his ears burning. Peter gave him a reassuring smile - that singlehandedly murdered James, because he just knew that what Pete said next was not going to benefit him - and said, "Don't worry, Sirius, James goes on and-bloody-on about you, said it just now actually, that's why Remus was complaining," he gave the group a grin, but jolted when he saw James's glare.  
"I though we weren't going to speak of that in front of him," murmured James dangerously, making Peter squeak and hide behind Sirius, who was sitting beside him and looking irritatingly smug all of a sudden.  
"So Jamie," he started with that same smug smirk, "you say what exactly about me?"  
James thought this was exceedingly unfair coming from a person who was blushing and avoiding eye contact with him just a moment ago.  
"Just...stuff." muttered James.  
"What kind of stuff?"  
"None of your business!"  
"Well, if it's about me, then it kind of is," pointed out Sirius.  
"Fine then, I said you're gorgeous. Happy?" James snapped, but when he looked at Sirius, he was holding his head in his hands.  
"Oh Merlin," he groaned. James frowned.  
"Wait, Siri, what's wrong?"  
Sirius let out another muffled sound, a cross between a growl and a whine.  
"Paddy? Are you alright?"  
Sirius looked at him with an anguished expression and James panicked, getting up and rushing to his side. But Remus and Peter were backing away quickly, sensing what was about to happen.  
James tried to pull Sirius's arms off his face, but as soon as he touched him, he was jerked roughly forward. Sirius tugged his head down by the scruff of his shirt and kissed him desperately, letting out another muffled sound like the last one.  
"James..." he mumbled, voice cracked with want. "It's just not fair."  
James ran his fingers along Sirius's cheek worriedly.  
"What isn't?"  
"You're just too cute. It makes me want to devour you." Sirius whispered, satisfied with the blush spreading across James's cheeks.  
"I could say the same for you," James mumbled.  
"Jamie?"  
"What?"  
"You're so bloody gorgeous," murmured Sirius into James's neck, standing up and taking his hand.  
"Let's just get out of here," he said, James nodding frantically.  
"Ugh, ew," sniffed Peter. "They could at least be discreet like normal human beings," he complained. Remus nodded in agreement.  
"Finally someone gets me."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, and please give me prompts if you have any! My tumblr is rizetheotaku or you can just ask me here. thank you!!


End file.
